Asha
Description Asha is the leader of the Komato Assassins, the strongest of them all if not the fastest. Asha carries on General Tors mission to the very latter even disregarding Tors protest in wanting to save his life by ordering him a retreat and paid for it by his reckless efforts losing his left arm in the process from his teleporting device that malfunctioned while pursuing a fleeing Tasen soldier and it didn't stop him from killing the scared troop with only one of his arms remaining. Personality Asha is very ruthless and insane when it comes to defeating his enemies even disobeying General Tors orders to complete the mission he gave him no matter how dire the situation becomes for the Komato Assassin he will complete the mission at any cost of his body to ensure the Komato win. He despises being shown mercy considering death a greater honor than that outcome and would do anything to provoke his foes into killing him by studying his enemies from afar and using their weaknesses against them even loved ones. An example of using his enemies weaknesses against them would be murdering Ijii Kataisers brother Dan Kataiser. If Asha's foe is far too merciful to spare him many times then he would consider killing himself to die rather than live with shame for the rest of his life. Despite his noble intentioned claim about himself, he is shown morally depraved not possessing a sense of honor attacking enemy targets even if they are defenseless. Powers and Abilities In combat he is dangerously overconfident believing attacks and weapons considered inferior wouldn't be able to get through his nanofield shield not bothering to dodge them at all instead plowing right through them and moving on to attack the enemy in front of him. When he does get hit by a strong attack it is when he takes the battle seriously using his everything he's got to the best of his abilities. Even when he is down to just one arm he is very skilled wielding an energy sword in battle to hold his own against his foes, even wielding two powerful plasma hand guns while firing them off with one finger. Being the best of the Komato assassins it would be presumed he is also proficient in the art of stealth to be able to sneak up on his enemies like a skilled ninja. Asha's greatest weapon is his super speed that allows him to not only cover the distance to attack his enemies a lot easier, but he can create afterimage clones to confuse them to a more dangerous effect it allows him to slice his enemies quickly before some of them even know it with his plasma sword and when he switches to his two handguns he can shoot many powerful energy beams moving so fast around his enemies while firing that his enemy would appeared to be entrapped in a raining death of explosive energy beams ready to hit them in almost every direction. Asha switches his weapons from plasma sword to two plasma guns by teleporting them out and into his hand and can use his teleportation if he is trapped in a dangerous situation, he cannot teleport through solid objects if his device is too damaged making it useless for him to use it in conjunction with his super speed. The Komato assassin leader is protected with a Automatic Resonance Reflector that deflects only a single attack but if its multiple his shield would dissipate as the attacks bypass through and has to avoid attacks while his shield recharges. While he prefers to use his sword and guns, Asha also throws laser daggers to stab his enemies and Electromines to create a barrier wall of electricity to entrap his foes for capture or leaving them open to be killed by an attack from him to which they will deactivate when he moves in to attack by then Asha's enemy might not have enough time to dodge him. Asha's final attack when unarmed is when he jumps teleporting further higher into the air as his hand glows red punching his left fist against the ground to create an erupting disintegrating explosion around him. Even when the attack is performed Asha is quick enough to leave as the special move is still going on to prepare himself to watch the enemies evasive patterns before making his next move to take advantage of their vulnerability. Category:The Invaders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Shield Reflector Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Trapster Category:Assassins Category:Characters that hail from the Iji Universe Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Military Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Summoners Category:Animated characters